Draco Malfoy - nowa historia
by Annettee
Summary: Draco Malfoy, szkolny wróg Harry'ego Pottera rozpoczyna 6 rok nauki w Hogwarcie, który odmieni całkowicie jego dotychczasowe życie...
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1

Był ciepły, wrześniowy poranek. Promienie słońca padały na łóżko pewnego Ślizgona, który za nic w świecie nie chciał jeszcze wstawać. Powoli otworzył oczy i zobaczył swoją matkę, która składała jego rzeczy.

- Mamooo! Co ty robisz? - spytał wściekłym tonem matkę, która wydawała się mieć gdzieś prywatność swojego nastoletniego syna.

- Składam twoje ubrania – odpowiedziała spokojnie Narcyza.

- To widzę, ale dlaczego?! Jest 6.32 a ty stoisz tutaj pakujesz moje rzeczy jak gdyby nic. Mam rozumieć, że wyrzucasz mnie z domu? Dobra, przepraszam jeszcze raz za ten wazon. Nie wiedziałem, że jest dla ciebie taki ważny... mamo, nie wyrzucaj mnie, no proszę cię...

- Dziecko, nie wyrzucam cię z domu. Może i jesteś lekko denerwujący, leniwy, wredny, infantylny...

-Mamo!

- Dobra... Jest pierwszy września. Wiesz co to za dzień?

-Niedziela?

- Mój syn to idiota! - krzyknęła Narcyza – Nie, nie, nie. Tzn. tak... tak i nie... Jedziesz dzisiaj do Hogwartu!

- Aaa... to trzeba było tak mówić od razu, mamo. - Draco uspokoił się. - To ty mnie dalej pakuj, a ja się jeszcze zdrzemnę, ok? - Mówiąc to odwrócił się i zasnął.

- Kiedy on się usamodzielni? - Narcyza spytała samą siebie.

Godzinę później Dracon siedział w jadalni jedząc, a właściwie pochłaniając swoje tosty. Jego matka przyglądała się mu w milczeniu.

- Co się stało? Czemu nic nie mówisz?

- Nic, nic. Po prostu za chwilę stąd odjedziesz i nie będzie cię przez 10 miesięcy... - odpowiedziała matka.

- Oj, mamo, nie smuć się.

- Ale ja nie jestem smutna, wręcz przeciwnie, jestem szczęśliwa! - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Narcyza.

-MAMO!

-Paniczu Malfoy, czas jechać! - zawołał jego szofer.

- Dobra, już idę. Weź moje rzeczy i zaczekaj na mnie w samochodzie.

Draco pobiegł do swojego pokoju. Kiedy upewnił się, że w pobliżu nie ma jego matki ani nikogo ze służby wyciągnął z szafy małe pudełeczko. Gdy je otworzył uśmiechnął się. W środku znajdowało się zdjęcie. Była na nim rudowłosa dziewczyna ubrana w gryfońską szatę.

- W tym roku będziesz moja! - uśmiechnął się i schował zdjęcie do zeszytu z transmutacji i pobiegł na dół. Młody Ślizgon jechał na stacje King's Cross rozmyślając nad tym co czeka go w tym roku. Oczywiście Potter. Potter, Potter i jeszcze raz Potter. Ten cholerny Gryfon niszczy jego życie od pierwszego roku. Już jako 11-latek wszyscy go kochali. Bo co, bo jako niemowlak pokonał Czarnego Pana. Ha! Żeby chociaż zrobił to świadomie! Każdy go podziwia. Za co? Przecież on nie potrafi najprostszych zaklęć, ale i tak wszyscy mają go za „najlepszego czarodzieja świata". Każdy chce się z nim przyjaźnić, każdy! A on? On kumpluje się z tą szlamą i kujonką Granger, która wygląda jak krzyżówka bogina z potworem z Loch Ness i tym rudzielcem Weasley'em. Ale to Potter, istota której ktoś o zdrowych zmysłach nie jest w stanie pojąc. Pewnie i w tym roku uratuje Hogwart, Dumbledore będzie o nim mówić na każdej akademii, wszystkie laski będą chciały iść z nim na szkolny bal. A Draco? Jak zwykle będzie tym złym, niegodziwym, zimnym i wyrachowanym Ślizgonem, który zatruwa życie biednym, niewinnym Gryfonom. Oczywiście. A przecież to ta „święta trójca" z Gryffindoru zatruwa jego spokojną egzystencję. Żeby tylko oni. Pansy znów będzie próbowała mu podać eliksir miłosny. Eh, a do tego jedyna dziewczyna, która go zaintrygowała zupełnie nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Kompletnie! Życie to tragedia! Jedynym sposobem na przerwanie tego cierpienia to...

- Przepraszam, że przerywam te egzystencjalne wywody, Paniczu, ale jesteśmy na miejscu. - odezwał się szofer.

- Eee... dzięki – odpowiedział zmieszany Draco.

Ślizgon wszedł do zatłoczonego pociągu szukając jakiegoś spokojnego miejsca. Przeszedł cały pociągu mając nadzieje, że znajdzie wolny przedział. Kiedy już go znalazł otworzył okno, usiadł i wyciągnął zdjęcie rudowłosej dziewczyny.

- Doskonale. Po Prost I - D - E - A - L - N - - mamrotał.

W pewnym momencie drzwi przedziału otworzyły się. Malfoy chciał schować zdjęcie ale wiatr tak mocno dmuchnął, że wypadło mu z rąk i spadło na ziemię.

- Podniosę – odezwał się damski głos.

Draco spojrzał na nieznajomą. Była nią dziewczyna ze zdjęcia.

- Nie jest dobrze... - spanikował.


	2. Rozdział 2

Rozdział 2

Draco był przerażony. Nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Wiedział, że gdyby ona zobaczyła to zdjęcie byłby skończony! W jego myślach zrobił się plan sensacyjnej ucieczki z ekspresu, która mogłaby uratować jego reputacje. W momencie gdy miał już wyskoczyć z okna dziewczyna podała mu zdjęcie.

- Proszę – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

- Ee... dzięki. - odpowiedział zdenerwowany chłopak starając nie spoglądać na fotografię.

- Widziałeś może Hermione? Szukam jej od dobrych 20 min i nie umiem jej znaleźć.

- Nie – odpowiedział spokojnie.

- OK, dzięki. Życzę miłej podróży.- dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i wyszła z przedziału.

Draco był tak zszokowany zaistniałą sytuacją, że nie wiedział co zrobić. Spojrzał na zdjęcie, było odwrócone. Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą. Ta sytuacja nie była taka zła, przecież w końcu wymienili kilka słów. Może ten rok nie będzie taki zły? Draco poczuł nagły przypływ pewności siebie i udał się w kierunku przedziału, w którym siedzieli uczniowie Slytherinu. Gdy tam wszedł zobaczył Crabbe'a i Goylle'a, którzy wymieniali się kartami czarodziei, Blaise'a wpatrującego się w swoje odbicie w lusterku i Pansy, która rozmawiała z paroma innymi dziewczynami. Draco nawet wiedział o czym, a właściwie o kim. Tematem ich rozmowy był sam Malfoy. Był to jego fan klub, któremu przewodniczyła panna Parkinson. Ślizgon postanowił usiąść obok Adriana Pucey'a, ścigającego Slytherinu.

- Cześć, Draco. Co słychać? - odezwał się Adrian

- Eh, cześć. Nic ciekawego. - odpowiedział Malfoy znudzonym głosem, starając się jak najszybciej uciąć niepotrzebną rozmowę.

Kiedy pociąg ruszył do Dracona podeszła Pansy. Oczywiście, że ona. Znów będzie go męczyć!

- Cześć Draco, co u ciebie słychać? Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

- Pansy daj mi spokój! Dopiero ruszył pociąg a ty już zaczynasz działać mi na nerwy! - odpowiedział podirytowany chłopak.

Ślizgonka odeszła z płaczem. W normalnej sytuacji ktoś na pewno zwróciłby uwagę na to zdarzenie. Jednak wszyscy w Hogwarcie wiedzieli, że Pansy już na drugi dzień będzie kręcić się obok Draco z uśmiechem. Nic w tym dziwnego. Malfoy był idealną partią. Prawie każda dziewczyna w Hogwarcie marzyła by na nią spojrzał. Wysoki, szczupły chłopak o bladej cerze i blond włosach, które opadały na platynowoniebieskie oczy. Był idealny. Pociągał nawet Granger, która starała się tego nie okazywać, jednak nie wychodziło jej to zbyt dobrze. Dracon wiedział o tym doskonale i często to wykorzystywał. Zwłaszcza gdy chodziło o zadania z numerologii, której szczerze nienawidził. Wtedy wystarczyło uśmiechnąć się do jakiejś kujonki, która w mgnieniu oka zrobiła jego pracę domową. Tak, wygląd zdecydowanie mu pomagał w zdobywaniu dobrych ocen. To dzięki niemu nie musiał marnować swojego cennego czasu na jakieś bezsensowne zadania i mógł zająć się męczeniem bezbronnych pierwszoroczniaków.

Kiedy Hogwart's Express dotarł do celu Ślizgon wyszedł z pociągu w otoczeniu swoich przyjaciół, a właściwie jak to określił jego ojciec – ochroniarzy, Crabbe'a i Goylle'a, którzy w dalszym ciągu byli zajęci wymianą kart. W pewnym momencie Draco zauważył Pottera. Oczywiście! Sławny, cholerny Harry Potter, który rozpoczyna kolejny rok w Hogwarcie. Jak zwykle w otoczeniu swoich beznadziejnych przyjaciół.

-Jakie to żałosne - pomyślał Malfoy – Malutki chłopczyk z wieśniacką blizną i niemodnymi okularami jest największym bohaterem w naszym świecie. Wolne żarty! Chyba wolałbym już zamiast niego latającą świnię!

- Hej, Potter! - krzyknął Malfoy – W tym roku też zamierzasz ocalić świat?

- Zostaw go w spokoju, Malfoy. Nigdy mu nie dorównasz! - Odezwała się Hermiona.

- Ojej, naprawdę? Zaraz się popłaczę, Granger. A tak w ogóle to gdzie macie tego rudzielca?

- A co cię to obchodzi? - odpowiedziała Hermiona – Ma...eee... małe problemy zdrowotne.

- Oh, jak to pięknie ujęłaś, ale mogłaś powiedzieć wprost, że znowu rzyga ślimakami – Draco zaśmiał się.

-Mam cię już naprawdę dość, Malfoy. - wtrącił Pan- Wszystko-Wiedzący-Potter – Ciągle nas dręczysz. Nie możesz sobie odpuścić?

- Hahahaha! - wybuchnął śmiechem- Serio mam pozbawić się tej przyjemności jaką jest uprzykrzanie życia Świętej Trójcy z Gryffindoru? W życiu!

Harry chciał już uderzyć Dracona, kiedy pojawiła się ona, dziewczyna ze zdjęcia. Miała długie, rude włosy, szmaragdowe oczy i była najpiękniejszą dziewczyną jaką kiedykolwiek Malfoy miał okazję ujrzeć, a miał ich sporo. Była ubrana w gryfońską szatę i trzymała w ręku klatkę z białą sową.

- Cześć, Victorie! - zawołał Harry, któremu na widok dziewczyny poprawił się humor – Masz nowe zwierzątko?

- Tak, to sowa śnieżna. Ma na imię Snow.

Draco na widok dziewczyny zarumienił się. Victorie Carver była piękna, miała świetne oceny, pozycję, charakter. Jej jedyną wadą było to, że była w Gryffindorze! Czemu?! Jak siły nadprzyrodzone mogły go tak strasznie skrzywdzić? Przeżyłby wszystko, tylko nie ten cholerny Gryffindor. Gdyby jego rodzice dowiedzieliby się o tym, że kocha się w dziewczynie z tego plugawego domu z pewnością trafiłby na bruk. Co za życie!

- Jak śnieg? O, to urocze imię... W sensie sowa śnieżna, która nazywa się śnieg... - Odezwał się Harry, który próbował nawiązać rozmowę z dziewczyną.

„Boże co za kretyn!' - pomyślał Dracon.

- No tak, dokładnie o to mi chodziło – odpowiedziała Victorie. - Tak w ogóle to słyszeliście o tegorocznym Balu Zakochanych?

- Balu Zakochanych? - zdziwiła się Hermiona

- Tak, podczas tego balu zakochane osoby mogą wyznać swoje uczucie drugiej osobie.

- Ale to słodkie – zaszczebiotała panna Granger

- Ludzie, ludzie! Pośpieszcie się, zaraz zacznie się wielka uczta! - krzyczał Neville Longbottom

- Dobrze, zbierajmy się bo znowu dostaniemy szlaban od tego popaprańca, Snape'a – powiedziała Victorie

Gryffoni udali się w stronę zamku a Draco z Crabbe'm i Goylle'm zostali. Po chwili Malfoy powiedział:

- Crabbe, Goylle! Już chyba wiem co będziemy robić w tym roku szkolnym!


	3. Rozdział 3

Rozdział 3 

Draco otworzył oczy. Wokół niego znajdowało się pełno butelek po różnego rodzaju napojach wysoko alkoholowych. On sam leżał na podłodze w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów ubrany jedynie w bokserki. Obok niego na fotelu siedział Blaise Zabini, który z uwagą mu się przyglądał. Draco poczuł się dziwnie.

- Zabini, czemu tu siedzisz?!

- Czekałem aż się obudzisz żeby opowiedzieć ci przebieg imprezy żebyś wiedział kogo unikać przez następny tydzień. - odpowiedział spokojnie Blaise

- A więc słucham. Która dziewczyna znowu będzie mi wpierać, że tego wieczoru między nami „zaiskrzyło"?

- Dziewczyna? - Zabini się zdziwił – Masz niezwykle optymistyczny tok myślenia.

- Co?! - Draco przestraszył się – Nie mów, że ja... coś... z... jakimś... Co?!

- Ha ha! - chłopak się zaśmiał – Żartowałem. Chciałem zobaczyć twoją reakcję. Dafne Greengrass.

- Kiedyś cię zabiję za to twoje popieprzone poczucie humoru, Zabini! Lepiej daj mi wodę!

Blaise wyszedł z salonu w poszukiwaniu wody. Draco w tym czasie próbował znaleźć resztę swojej garderoby.

„ Od jutra nie piję. Przysięgam!" - pomyślał. Znalazł spodnie i białą koszulę, która już właściwie nie była taka biała. Na kołnierzyku było pełno śladów po czerwonej szmince. „ Wypierze się" Znalazł wszystkie elementy swojego stroju oprócz jednego, skarpetek. Były pod fotelem, na którym wcześniej siedział Blaise. Draco schylił się by je stamtąd wydostać. Kiedy miał je prawie w rękach usłyszał, że stukot obcasów. Pomyślał, że to Dafne, która chce z nim porozmawiać o poprzedniej nocy i o tym, że kocha go ponad życie. Tak było zawsze. Każda mówiła to samo. Miał już nawet przygotowaną mowę na tę okazję.

- Słuchaj kochanie, wiem, że jesteś zachwycona tym co wczoraj zaszło, ale obecnie jestem trochę zajęty. Możesz mi przynieść wodę, bo Zabini się trochę opieprza. - Draco mówił nie przerywając wyciągania skarpetek. Jednak nie usłyszał oczekiwanej odpowiedzi, którą było „ Już idę kochanie". Kiedy już się odwrócił jego oczom ukazała się postać skrajnie odmienna od drobnej, figlarnej blondynki, którą była Greengrass. Była niska i pomarszczona, około 60 lat, ubrana w starą, niemodną szatę i równie wiekowy czarny kapelusz, który zasłaniał jej twarz. To była McGonagall. Nauczycielka transmutacji i opiekunka tych dziwaków z Gryffindoru.

- Yyyy... Profesor McGonagall, Dzień dobry... - zająknął się przerażony – Co pani tu robi...

- Malfoy! - starsza kobieta powiedziała podniesionym tonem – Ja wiem, że jesteś specyficzny i często odstajesz od reszty przez swoje wybryki, ale to jest już przegięcie! Czy możesz mi wyjaśnić co tutaj zaszło? Dlaczego wszędzie są butelki po alkoholu i dlaczego stoisz tu przede mną w samej bieliźnie?!

- Widzi pani – chłopak zaczął mówić spokojnie – jest to dość skomplikowana sytuacja. Tłumaczenie tego co tu zaszło trwałoby wieki, więc ze względu na szacunek jakim panią darzę...

- Chłopcze, igrasz z ogniem! - McGonagall zrobiła się purpurowa – Jestem tu w zastępstwie za profesora Snape'a, który jest na urlopie zdrowotnym. Nie będzie go przez dwa miesiące, więc przez ten czas będę opiekować się również waszym domem, co oznacza, że zajmę się tobą!

- Pani profesor po co te nerwy? - Malfoy starał się załagodzić sytuację.

- Jeszcze jedno słowo, Draco, a będzie z tobą bardzo źle! Masz jak najszybciej ubrać się i posprzątać ten bałagan. Jutro dowiesz jaką będziesz mieć karę za ten wybryk.

- Karę? Pani chyba żartuje. Profesor Snape nigdy nie dawał nam kar! - Draco oburzył się.

- Jednakże ja nie jestem profesorem Snape'm i za łamanie zasad daję surowe kary. A teraz zostawiam cię samego i idę wysłać list twojej mamie, w którym opiszę twoje skandaliczne zachowanie!

McGonagall wyszła trzaskając drzwiami. Draco został sam.

- Co za głupie babsko! Ona chyba nigdy nie była młoda! - krzyknął

W tym momencie do pokoju wszedł Blaise z butelką wody.

- Czemu się tak drzesz?! Słychać cię w całej szkole!

- Po pierwsze... była tu to stare babsko McGonagall, które prawdopodobnie nigdy nie widziało faceta nago, ba, nawet w bieliźnie i dało mi szlaban i kazało mi posprzątać ten cały syf! Po drugie tą wodę załatwiałeś 45 minut! Ja tu umieram, człowieku! Lepiej daj mi to! - Draco wziął wodę i wypił ją duszkiem.

- No to nieźle. Dobrze, że mnie tu nie było. - Blaise zaczął się śmiać – Dobra, to ja lecę.

- Co?! A kto mi pomoże to posprzątać? - Draco był zszokowany.

Zabini był już w swoim dormitorium. Draconowi nie pozostawało już nic innego jak zacząć sprzątać.

Następnego dnia Malfoy szedł do Wielkiej Sali by zjeść śniadanie. Kiedy usiadł na swoim miejscu zauważył Dafne wraz z grupą swoich przyjaciółek. Opowiadała im o czymś z przejęciem. Draco nawet wiedział o czym. Chłopak nałożył sobie na talerz tosty. Nagle zauważył Victorie Carver, która rozmawiała z Cho Chang, która była obiektem uczuć pana Zawsze-Uratuję-Świat czyli Pottera. Malfoy spoglądał na Victorie ukradkiem. Wyglądała przepięknie. Jej widok wywoływał u Draco uczucie, którym nigdy nie darzył żadnej innej dziewczyny. Chłopak był tak zapatrzony w Gryfonkę, że nie zauważył profesor McGonagall, która za nim stała.

- Panie Malfoy... - powiedziała spokojnie nauczycielka, jednak Draco jej nie słyszał.

- Malfoy! - krzyknęła.

Draco przestraszył się i wylał gorącą kawę prosto na siedzącego obok Neville'a Longbottoma, która zaczął krzyczeć z bólu.

- Tak, pani psor? - Ślizgon odezwał się.

- Już wiem jaką dać ci karę. - McGonnagall wyprostowała się i złożyła ręce na piersi – A więc... będziesz przez miesiąc pomagał w bibliotece.

- Cooo?! To ja już wolę żeby pani zrzuciła mnie z ostatniego piętra tego zamku! - Malfoy oburzył się. Praca w bibliotece? To było poniżej jego godności. Już lepsza byłaby śmierć! Biblioteka jest przecież dla kujonów i Gryfonów!

- Też wolałabym tę opcję, jednakże nasz regulamin jej nie przewiduje. Cóż, pozostaje ci biblioteka.

- Super. - Dracona ogarnęła złość.

Nagle do nauczycielki podeszła Victorie, McGonagall uśmiechnęła się do dziewczyny i powiedziała:

- Znalazłam kogoś kto pomoże ci w bibliotece.

- To cudownie! - ucieszyła się Victorie

W tym momencie Malfoy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego kara to tak naprawdę nie kara, a nagroda bo przecież czy miesiąc spędzony z najseksowniejszą dziewczyną w Hogwarcie to nie dar od losu?

- Myślę, że ci się spodoba. – powiedziała dziewczyna.

- Też mi się tak wydaje. - odpowiedział Draco.


End file.
